A New Mentor
by Son of Poseidon1357
Summary: Percy Jackson is cheated on by his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Chaos finds him and gives him the title of Grand Master, but years later another war is coming and the gods need help but will Percy get rid of his anger and come to the rescue?
1. Welcome Mentor

**Chapter 1:Welcome Mentor.**

**Foehammer123's Authornote:What's up guys! You are probably wondering why I stop my stories at three chapters then start a new one. Well, school year is coming and the ideas I have will be pushed out of my mind by then from all the knowledge. In this one HoH did happen, also same as a new life Bianca doesn't die.**

**Hey guys I took over this story for Foehammer123 because he felt like he had too many stories he just can't finish, so I asked him if I could finish this one for him. I hope you guys like it and the first three chapters are Foehammer123's.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO, HoH or Assassin's Creed.**

Percy's POV

Location:Washington D.C.

Time:10:06 P.M.

Year:2020

Year of Flashback: 2010

I stalked the official from the rooftops, he was surrounded by guards. I smirked and thought He really thinks guards can help him? I signaled for my apprentices to take the guards out silently, two hooded figures appear on the opposite roof. They jumped and landed on two of the guards, burying their blades deep into their necks. I followed their lead and jumped on the remaining two guards. I quickly got off of them and jumped onto the official.

"Hello Senator Edwards, you have given me a hard time tracking you down." I said.

"What do you want from me?!" He said struggling against me.

"Hm…Maybe the lives of those you killed in your pursuit of power." I said.

"I cannot bring the dead back." He said struggling harder.

"Then an eye for an eye." I said shoving the blade into his brain, as he stopped struggling I saw peace in his eyes before they glazed over.

"Requiescat in pace." I said closing his eyes.

"Mentor, we must leave. The police will be here soon." One of my apprentices said.

"You go on ahead. I'll meet you at HQ." I said.

"Okay then Mentor." He said before climbing onto the roof and running off towards our HQ.

I climbed onto the roof and was about to follow my apprentices when a swirling black hole appeared. A man appeared through the black hole."Lord Chaos." I said bowing.

"Perseus, I need you and your assassins to assist the gods in their fight against the Giants and Titans. I must warn you that they have the Templar's allegiance." Chaos said.

"Why should I help them? They abandoned and betrayed me." I said sitting down on the roof remembering the day that everything changed.

_Flashback_

_I was returning from my quest for Athena I had to go on to propose to Annabeth. I walked to her cabin. I looked inside and found Malcolm. "Hello Percy, what do you need?"_

_"Where's Annabeth?" I asked In reply._

_His face darkened and said, "At the beach, don't do anything drastic."_

_I said thanks and closed the door heading towards the beach. I saw a massive crowd of people there. It thought, huh. There must be something interesting happening. I saw Clarisse and the other cabin leaders looking at the scene with disgust. When they noticed me their disgust turned to pity. I just pushed my way to the middle when I heard my father say, "All hail my favored son and his new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!" My heart broke and I pushed my way to the front. I saw my brother Charles Perez making out with Annabeth._

_"What is going on here?" I asked. Annabeth and Charles turned towards me._

_Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and said, "It's not what it looks like, Percy!"_

_"It's not? Then explain to me why I just heard Poseidon say new girlfriend, Annabeth Chase!" I said, "Why?"_

_"You were gone for two years, Percy. I thought you were dead." Annabeth said._

_"I was on a quest for your mother! I was going to propose!" I said holding out the box._

_"Oh…" She said reaching out for the box. I just pulled it back and put it in my pocket._

_"I guess I was wrong to even try." I said pushing my way through the crowd again. I stopped at the councilors. I nodded at them and headed to the top of the hill. I began walking until I hit the bottom of the hill. I just headed in a random direction hoping to find refuge. My mother and Paul are out of the question because my scent was too strong. Olympus was a horrible idea because it reminded me of her. I was deep in thought about this when I bumped into a man with a midnight black suit. He had supernovas where his eyes should be. I gasped realizing who this was._

_"Yes. I am Chaos, Perseus." Chaos said._

_"Lord Chaos! What do you wish?" I said bowing in fear._

_"I saw what happened at that camp. I came with an offer." Chaos said._

_"What offer?" I replied._

_"An offer you can't refuse." He said._

_He whispered into my ear about the Assassin Order. I nodded and followed him through a black hole he had made._

_Flashback ends._

I just stood up when Chaos said, "I also have a surprise for you at HQ, Perseus."

"What surprise?" I asked.

"You'll see!" He said pointing towards a black hole.

I stepped through and arrived at the front door of the HQ. I opened the door and stepped inside. I focused and everything was surrounded bg grey and a gold line appeared on the floor. It ended at the door to the meeting room. If focused again and everything returned to normal. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw all my apprentices there along with three people up front and Chaos.

"Perseus, come here." Chaos said. I walked to the front and stood next to him, I noticed that one of the strangers was female. I caught sight of black hair.

"Perseus, meet Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, they are your ancestors and former mentors of the Assassin's." Chaos said. I saw Ezio and Altair take off their hoods and look at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet the new Mentor." Ezio said.

"It is a pleasure indeed." Altair said.

"Meet your newest apprentice. Zoe Nightshade." Chaos said smiling.

Zoe is my new apprentice. Zoe is my newest apprentice.

She removed her hood and looked at me.

"Mentor, I am ready to serve the order." She said kneeling.

"Welcome to the Order, sister." I said. I turned to Altair and Ezio, "Welcome back to the Order brothers."

"Remember, Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." I said turning to my apprentices.

They repeated the maxim and started leaving.

"Good night." Altair and Ezio said before following Chaos to their rooms.

"You may want to sleep as well." I said to Zoe.

"Okay, When does training begin?" She asked in reply.

"Tomorrow at sunrise, meet me on the roof." I said before leaving.

*Two hours later*

Zoe's POV

I still couldn't believe I was alive and breathing. Ouranos had taught me proper English, so no more ancient talk. I was taking a midnight stroll when I noticed that Mentor was sitting at the edge of the dock staring out over the ocean. I saw his messy black hair. I decided to walk over and say hi. I stopped when he looked at me and I saw his sea green eyes. Those familiar eyes that were once full of happiness were now full of sadness and sorrow. When he realized it was me, I saw an emotion that I really couldn't make out.

"Percy? Is that really you?" I asked him.

"Yes Zoe. You should be in bed." He said looking back over the ocean.

I walked over to him and sat down on the dock beside him. "Zoe, why are you awake?" He asked me.

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares seem to follow me everywhere." I said.

"Ah." He said before looking over to the horizon again. "What happened to your accent?"

"Hmm?"

"Your accent. I can hear that it's absent now."

"Ouranos taught me proper English. How are my sisters?" I asked.

"Their fine. Artemis really misses you." He said.

"Thanks for telling me." I said. We lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So how was your stay in the sky?" He asked.

I began telling him about my adventures in the sky. He also told me about his abandonment. We stopped talking when the first rays of light appeared over the horizon. He looked at me and said, "Time for your training." I just nodded and followed him as he got up and headed off towards the main building. I may like it here better than I thought.

*Five Hours Later*

"Okay, Zoe. You're a natural at free running!" Percy said appearing beside me, out of breath. We had a race across the neighborhood via roof. I wasn't even panting when I reached the finish.

"So, how am I doing in training?" I asked.

"You're done with training. I say you're good." Percy said.

"Seriously!? Only five hours of training and I'm done?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah! You can fight, assassinate someone silently and get rid of the body easily, you are the third best free runner, Ezio and Altair are better because they were mentors of very important guilds in Europe and the Middle East." He said. "I think you're ready for the mission."

"What is the mission, Percy?" I asked.

"We have to help the gods in their battle against the Giants, Titans, and Templar agents." He said.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked remembering what Poseidon did to him.

"I have to." He replied.

"When do we leave?" I asked again.

"Right now." He said pointing towards a black hole where Chaos came from.

"Perseus and Zoe, you are coming with me to meet the Olympians." He said before walking through the portal again. Percy just put on his hood before walking through the portal. I did the same before following him. My vision was blurred for about six minutes. When my vision cleared I was standing in the middle of the throne room. I saw the immortal campers there along with Charles and Annabeth.

"I am Chaos. I have come to offer my help in this war. The Grand Master of the Assassin Order, who is also my best assassin, has agreed to fight with you." Chaos said before Percy leaned in and whispered something into his ear. "The Grand Master wants to recruit Percy Jackson, is he here?"

"Why would you recruit him? He ran off because he wasn't the center of attention anymore. Why not recruit me? I'm the best hero around." Charles said with a smug look on his face. It all happened quickly, one second Charles was standing and the next he was pinned to the ground by Percy and a blade against his throat.

"You are not worthy of joining my assassin's by the way you just talked. You think too high of yourself. I only except those who are selfless and caring." He said before letting go of him. He quickly knocked Charles out with a pressure point and walked back beside me.

"Who are you?" Zeus said.

"I am Alpha. I was a demigod once." Percy said.

"Who was you're parent?" Athena asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." He said.

"Why?" Athena asked again.

"Because you do not deserve to know." Percy said.

"You dare talk to an olympian like that?!" Athena said getting angry.

"Yes I do." _God damn Percy! You're going to get yourself killed and leave me alone again! Wait what? Why did I just think that?_

"Athena calm down. If you kill him we will lose our only chance at winning." Zeus said.

"Fine." Athena said glaring at Percy.

"I will leave Alpha here to talk to you. I have other important things to attend to." Chaos said before disappearing in a black mist.

"Alpha, how many assassin's do you have?"

"3,456,178,356 world-wide. In America about 1,205,235."

I saw jaws hit the floor at the amount. After everyone got focused again the gods kept asking questions. We were to busy answering them that I only noticed Charles' hand appear on Percy's hood.** (A.N: I decided to change the ending so that Percy will NOT be revealed in the first chapter.)** I said Percy's code name and he must have already figured out that Charles' hand was on his hood. He turned around with the fastest reflexes I have ever seen and broke Charles wrist in one quick move. "Don't try to pull my hood down."

Percy looks at the councilors. "I have to ask some of you something, Will you join the Order? you have shown great selflessness and kindness. I also offer this to you lady Artemis and your hunters as well. Lady Hestia I offer the same thing."

**Love it or hate it?**

**And if you want to be mean in your review, ok. I find it funny and helpful on some of your reviews. ****Anyways, I will update next week, but until then this is goodbye.**

**-SoP**


	2. New Recruits

**New Recruits**

**What's up guys? I'm updating whenever possible and I got a question should I make this Percy x Zoe like FoeHammer or some other pairing? And I know I said I was updating last week but I have a personal life too. Oh and I changed this chapter a lot so I can fit it into the way I want to make it, and finally sorry Foehammer123 if you didn't want me to change it.**

**Onto the Story!**

Percy's POV

The councilors and Hestia said yes, but Artemis and her hunters said no. "We do not work with boys." Artemis said.

"I respect your decision but the offer still stands." I said.

Thalia walks up to the front of the group. "Who is that other assassin? She sounded very familiar."

"She is my newest apprentice." I said

I turned to Zoe and saw her holding her mask, but her hood still hid her face. I got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She hesitated. "No I can't. It will be better for them to think I'm dead." Zoe said while putting her mask back on.

I was shocked by her answer but nodded. "Time to go. Everybody follow me." I said opening a portal to HQ. All the new recruits walked through.

"Holy shit." Clarisse said in awe. The HQ was a massive mansion situated in the middle of a beautiful forest. To the north were mountains that had multiple waterfalls on them. To the south and east were multiple rivers, lakes, ponds, and forests. To our west was an ocean with multiple docks on the shore.

"Welcome to the American Headquarters." I said. I saw Ezio and Altair walking towards us. I heard people gasp when they saw those two faces.

"Mentor, are these new recruits?" I nodded and introduced them.

"Will you two train them? I have some matters to attend to." I asked.

"We will Mentor." Altair said then led half of the recruits off somewhere. Ezio took the other half to the arena.

I sighed and went to my room. I removed my armor and placed it on the armor rack. I placed all my weapons on the dresser and laid on my bed, I just stared at the ceiling before falling asleep.

Zoe's POV

I walked through the portal and went to watch Ezio train some of the new recruits. I soon got bored and went to my room i shared with Percy to get some sleep. You're probably wondering why we share a room. The Headquarters was still being renovated to have more rooms so we had to share. I opened the door and saw Percy sleeping in his bed. I took off my armor and set it next to my bed, and then I put my hidden blades under the bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Percy yell, "Don't hurt her!"

_Who was he dreaming about?_ I thought.

"Let her go, I'll come with you instead." He said before turning around.

Percy's Dreamscape POV

_I was fighting monsters as they rushed the hill, then they retreated down the hill and behind Oceanus._

_"Oceanus!" I snarled._

_"Do not take that tone with me boy, unless you want this one getting hurt." He said holding up Zoe. Her armor was trashed. She had blood coming out of many places._

_"Zoe! What do you want Oceanus?!" I yelled._

_"For you to come with me, and quietly to be exact." Oceanus said._

_"Fat chance." I replied._

_"So be it." Oceanus said gripping on Zoe's leg and twisting it slowly. She screamed on pain as her leg was dislocated._

_"Don't hurt her!" I yelled and watched as Oceanus stopped twisting her leg._

_"Will you come?" Oceanus asked again._

_"Let Zoe go, and I'll come with you." I said. He put Zoe on the ground and I walked over to him. "Leave the camp and Zoe alone."_

_"We will." Oceanus said._

_"Swear on the Styx." I said._

_"I swear on the Styx that we will leave everything you said alone." He said as thunder boomed in the sky sealing the deal._

_"Let's go." I said letting him cuff me and lead me away with his monsters at his back. I thrust my mind out to find Hestia and Artemis, when I found them I told them to make a shield around the camp and Zoe. They said okay and I withdrew from their minds. I started a chant that will wipe out anything in a two and a half mile area. "You have lived a life full of murder and pain. I call upon the powers of Chaos and the Primordials. I banish you and your monsters to the void!" As I chanted, a bright yellow glow surrounded my body._

_"What are you doing boy!" Oceanus yelled._

_"Making sure you all don't come back." I said before the yellow glow bursted outwards killing anything it touched. When it stopped I was surrounded by monster dust. I saw Zoe looking at me with worry in her eyes; I just smiled dropping to the ground thinking no more._

Percy's POV (Awake)

I woke up from my nightmare then looked at the other bunk and saw Zoe sleeping. I sighed. Why do I have these feelings for you Zoe? I thought. I got up and wiped the sweat from my brow before putting on some of my armor.

"Percy?" I heard Zoe ask after I put on my blades.

"Yes?"

"I heard you in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." I said,_ besides the fact that I would die for you._

"Don't lie. I heard you say my name."

"Okay fine. Oceanus held you captive, I went with him to make sure you were safe, and then I sacrificed my life to ensure your safety. I just couldn't lose you again." I said not really thinking about what I just said.

"You care about me?" Zoe asked.

**(A.N: I'm still deciding if I'm going to make this a Percy/Zoe fan fiction but I probably will.)** "I do care about you I just don't know in which way, but I would still put your life ahead of mine if it came to that."

I saw sadness come into Zoe's eyes. I put the rest of my armor on without looking at her. "I think I love you, but I just don't know." I said while putting my swords in their sheaths.

"What do you mean you just don't know?!" Zoe yelled as her sadness was replaced with anger. "It's either you love me or you don't!"

"I just don't know Zoe!" I yelled.

"Well come find me when you figured it out." Zoe stormed out of the room.

Chaos appeared next to me. "Perseus, I have a way of removing Gaea from the war."

"How?" I replied.

"She's in New Orléans, with only three monsters as her security detail." Chaos said.

"When do I move?" I asked.

"Right now." Chaos said opening a portal. I jumped through without hesitation and landed on the roof town hall.

"She's passing below you in thirty seconds. She is wearing blue sunglasses, a white tank top and blue jeans." I heard Chaos say in my mind.

I waited until I saw a person who fitted the description perfectly. I saw the three monsters guarding her. I jumped off the roof and buried my blades into two Cyclopes. I heard laughter and saw Gaea looking at me.

"I thought you were smarter assassin. I never go in a public place with a small security detail like this." Gaea said.

"I know." I said waving my hand in the air. I heard an eagle's cry and saw arrows pierce monsters hidden in the courtyard.

Gaea growled then said, "I'll finish this myself." She formed a celestial bronze sword and charged at me. I pulled out riptide and blocked the sword. I lunged at her and managed to stab her side. She howled in pain as the sword pierced her. I pulled it out and saw that the wound hadn't healed.

"What trickery is this?!" She said while looking at the wound.

"No tricks, just a poison Chaos made." I replied and lunged at her again. She blocked the strike and managed to land a blow on my upper arm. I hissed and lunged at her heart. I felt my blade meet resistance as it hit her skin; I thrust the sword in further and watched as Gaea melted into the Earth.

Before she melted I heard her say, "We are now one."

I started running after I felt a sudden adrenaline rush when Gaea disappeared into the Earth. I saw Chaos up ahead in front of a portal. I jumped through it and blacked out when I felt solid ground.

*3 hours later*

I woke up with a massive headache in a white room. I looked around and noticed that it was the hospital wing. I got up and tried to stand, tried is the keyword. I tripped and crashed to the ground when I tried to move.

_Perseus, you can do this. You are strong. _Gaea said in my head.

_Gaea! What are you doing in my head?!_ I thought in reply.

_Are minds merged when you killed me._ Gaea said.

I stood up and managed to move. I opened the door and stumbled through the hallway, I was about halfway to my room when I felt multiple presences reveal themselves. I turned around trying to figure out who they were.

_Do not be scared hero, they are the primordials and they wish to merge their minds and powers with you._ Gaea said in my head. I nodded to the presences and opened my mind, and then I heard one voice stand out above the others. _I am proud to merge my mind with you Perseus._ I heard Chaos say in my mind. I felt a sudden pain as every primordial merged their mind with mine. _Shit! Not again!_ I thought before blacking out.

*5 weeks later*

I woke up in a wooden room this time; I looked around and saw Zoe sleeping soundly in a chair nearby holding my hand. I tried to sit up but failed when I felt a massive pain in my head.

_Easy now hero, you are still weak from having multiple gods merge with you at the same time. _I heard Nyx, the primordial goddess of night, say.

_Nyx is right; you are still recuperating after what happened to you._ I heard Erebus say.

_I sense the Olympians nearing; we must withdraw our thoughts for now._ Nyx said. As soon as Nyx had finished fourteen flashes appeared around the room. Zoe woke up when the lights disappeared and looked at me. She hugs me tightly while she cried into my chest. I put my head on her head, resting it on her silky black hair. "Shh. It's alright." I said while stroking her hair.

"I thought you were..." She never finished the sentence because she just burst into more tears.

"I'm here aren't I? Now you need to calm down. The Olympians are here for a reason." I said, tenderly drying her cheeks. She nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay. What do you guys want?" I asked, turning to the Olympians.

"We felt a massive spike of primordial energy five weeks ago." Zeus said. _Holy shit! I've been asleep for five weeks?! _I thought.

I was about to say something when I heard a voice resonate through the room. "Hello Olympians. I am Aether, primordial of Upper Heaven. I will explain the sudden power spike if the others agree." Aether said. I heard every primordial I know voice their consent, then Aether began the long story.

**Did you like it? Well if you did Review, Favorite, or Follow. And if I have misspelled words it's probably because I don't see it when I'm editing.**

**-SoP**


	3. Discovery

**Discovery**

**I've finally decided to make this a Percy x Zoe fanfic so for you PerZoe/Poe fans out there then you're going to love this. I'm now taking fans OC's as assassin's or camper's now if they want, so if you want your OC to be an assassin or camper then just PM me the details. And finally here's a shout out to all of you guys who have Followed, Favorited, And Reviewed this.**

Aether had just finished his story, leaving out the part about the merging of minds.

"So it was intense training that caused the power spike?" Athena asked.

"Yes. I am now needed at a council meeting." Aether said before disappearing.

He left and everyone followed suit.

"Okay now that their gone, Percy. I want you to be honest with me." Zoe said sternly. I gulped and nodded. " I want to know what happened five weeks ago." Zoe said.

"I assassinated Gaea, but the battle with her drained my energy to almost nothing." I said. She just stared at my eyes to try to find dishonesty in them. She sighed and hugged me tighter when she saw nothing.

"I love you, Percy." Zoe said.

"I love you too, Zoe." I said, playing with her hair. We just sat there enjoying each others company.

"I need to go..." I said, mentally asking the primordials to meet me on the creek that marks the border in capture the flag.

"Why?" Zoe asked, pulling away from me and staring into my eyes.

"Chaos wants to talk to me personally about a new design he needs help on." I said.

_Smooth. _Helios said in my head.

_Can you think of something better?! _I replied, after that he remained silent.

After a while Zoe nodded and let me stand up. I walked outside and headed straight for the woods. I headed straight for the creek and waited as the Primordials showed up.

When everyone was there I started asking questions.

Zoe's POV

I followed Percy quietly through the woods. I knew he was hiding something. He stopped at the creek where I knocked him down before I died and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks, every single primordial god and goddess was there.

"What new powers do I have?" I heard Percy ask.

"You have full access to our domains, Perseus." Tartarus said.

_Why is Tartarus giving Percy full access to his domain. Unless... No Percy can't be working with the enemy. Can he? _I thought.

"Who can train me in my powers first?" Percy asked looking around at everyone.

"I will, my powers are the easiest to control." Gaea said walking forward. She stood in front of Percy and held out her hand. She closed her eyes in concentration and something flickered into view on her hand. I gasped as a mixed landscape appeared. It had forests, mountains, various lakes, rivers, waterfalls, and a tundra. She opened her eyes and the landscape disappeared from view.

"Perseus, hold out your hand." Gaea said which he followed. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on making your dream landscape." I watched as a beautiful plain dotted with wheat and various animals appeared. There was a lake and waterfall feeding into it. A massive river flowed from the lake lazily away from the lake and feeding into the ocean. I noticed the small house nestled on the shore of the lazy river and ocean. "Very good Perseus. The rest you must find out yourself." Gaea said before stepping back. Every god and goddess showed Percy the most basic of their abilities until only Chaos was left.

"Ah… Perseus you will learn how to create things from massive galaxies to a tiny canteen of water." Chaos said.

"How do you achieve this?" Percy asked.

"Concentrate anything into your hand," Chaos said. "I don't suggest trying anything bigger than a planet. You are still pretty new at this so the stress may kill you."

I saw Percy nod and watched him concentrate something into his hand. I saw a diamond locket appear in his hand. I smiled when he opened it and a beautiful melody rang through the once silent forest. My smile widened when I saw my picture in it.

"Zoe come out here, I knew you were following me. I have a present for you." Percy said looking in my direction. I was surprised he knew I was following him. I stepped out of the shadows and headed straight for him.

Percy's POV

I smiled at Zoe as she came to me. I held out the locket and she gasped at the inscription on it. _We shall be together forever, I love you Zoe Nightshade. _Was inscribed onto the front. I watched her put it on then hug me tightly afterwards. I noticed the primordials had disappeared too.

"So why were the primordials giving you full access to their domains?" Zoe asked. _Shit, she heard everything._

"W-" was all I managed to say before Chaos took over.

"He has agreed to be the host of the primordials."

"And you forgot to mention this because…?" Zoe said.

"Because I didn't want the gods watching me every five minutes." I said.

"Mm. Now don't keep secrets from me again." Zoe said before crashing her lips onto mine.

"I won't." I said after pulling away for air.

"We're needed at camp for training probably." Zoe said taking my hand.

"Let's not keep them waiting then." I said squeezing her hand and walking towards the arena out of the woods.

When we arrived at the arena I heard someone call my name. I turned and saw Charles looking at me.

"What do you want?" I said with venom in my voice.

"How about a challenge?" Charles said.

"You have a big ego. You sure you can back that up?" I replied

"Oh it's on!" Charles said pulling out his sword and charging me. I sidestepped and pushed him when he charged past me.

"You have no discipline." I said, slashing and piercing his upper arm. Charles just roared and started striking blindly. I blocked every slash and jabbed after every block. We fought for one minute before he was flat on the ground with my sword at his throat.

"That was a nice little warm up." I said, sheathing my sword and walking away.

"Watch out!" I heard Zoe say before turning around and seeing her receive the full force of water. I saw her crumple to the ground, unconscious.

3rd Person's POV

Percy's eyes were pure black.

"You dare hurt her!" He yelled, shadows bending around him. Charles just looked on in fear.

"Answer me!" He yelled as a ball of earth formed in his hands.

"Answer me you bastard!" He said again with multiple voices.

"She was stupid enough to stand in front of it." Charles said finally.

"Wrong answer." Percy said before the ball of earth sailed towards Charles and hit him with a satisfying _crunch. _The shadows that surrounded Percy moved across the ground to Charles's broken form. They grabbed him and lifted him onto his feet. A black portal appeared next to Percy and an assassin and two empousai walked out of it.

"Master." The empousai said, bowing.

"Colin," Percy said looking at the assassin, "take the one surrounded by shadows to HQ and torture him. Have the empousai help you, and remember torture not kill."

Colin nodded then grabbed Charles and took him to HQ. Someone cleared their throat and Percy turned around to see the Olympians standing there.

"So you work for Tartarus and Gaea?" Zeus said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"I thought you were smarter than that Zeus." Percy said.

"You dare insult me?!" Zeus said electricity filling the air.

"Y-" Percy said before Aether, Nyx, and Erebus appeared.

"We'll take over before **(A/N: I'm pretty sure I haven't revealed Percy yet so I'm just going to say Alpha.) **Alpha says something he'll regret." Nyx said semi-glaring at Percy.

"T-t-t-the primordial gods! What do we owe this pleasure?" Athena said nervously bowing with the other Olympians.

"You're probably wondering how Alpha controlled shadows, monsters, and earth. am I correct?" Erebus said.

"Y-y-yes, Lord Erebus." Athena replied.

"Alpha had merged his mind with all the primordials." Aether said.

"How is that possible?! I thought mortals couldn't be a host of a god because of the immense power!" Athena said.

"We have no idea. Alpha successfully merged with Gaea after he defeated her, so we thought we could do the same." Aether replied. The Olympians just looked at the three confused.

"Okay. To simplify this, Alpha is now the host of multiple gods, he can withstand the immense power. So we all understand?" Erebus said. All the Olympians nodded and bowed before Erebus, Aether, and Nyx disappeared.

Percy's POV

I walked over to Zoe after the Olympians left. I picked her up and walked out of the arena and headed for the infirmary. I opened the door and walked inside. I laid her down in one of the beds and sat in a chair nearby.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you Zoe." I said tears springing from my eyes. "I'm so sorry." I felt her shift in bed and saw her hand clasp mine gently.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Zoe said weakly.

"You could have died. I would have never forgiven myself." I replied.

"It's alright." Zoe said squeezing my hand in reassurance. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. She met me halfway there. I felt her hands around my neck, I put one hand in her hair and the other on her waist, pulling her closer. I smiled after we pulled away. She smiled back and sat up.

"You want to go outside?" I asked her.

"Sure. Help me up?" She replied. I put one arm around her shoulders and she put one on my waist as we walked outside. _My life is the best._ I thought.

*Time skip, Five days later*

The sound of a conch horn filled the silence of Camp Half-Blood. That sound meant only one thing, attackers. I got up and put on my armor. I slipped on my hidden blades and sheathed my swords. I grabbed a crossbow and a quiver of thirty arrows. I walked outside to see campers gathered at the crest of the hill. I pushed my way to the top after reaching the hill. I noticed Zoe wasn't there, but I just shrugged the thought off. I looked down and saw a massive army. Thousands of monsters gathered around the place. I didn't see the leader but I had a horrible feeling that I knew who it was. _Hey can you guys leave my head? I want to fight them without help. _I thought. I felt their presences leave. I drew both swords and charged down the hill yelling. The monsters surged forward and I met them in full force.

I heard campers join the battle as more battle cries sounded and all you could hear was metal clashing against metal. I drove riptide through a telekhine as it charged me. I started slashing at the monsters that tried to get past me. I looked around and saw the monsters start to thin out before they started retreating down the hill. I saw Oceanus appear as the monsters fled behind him. I saw him holding something.

"Alpha, leader of the assassins. Come with us or your girlfriend will have a painful time." Oceanus said holding out Zoe so I could see. I knew something was up when I didn't see Zoe at the top of the hill.

"Fat chance." I replied.

"So be it." Oceanus said before grabbing Zoe's leg and twisting slowly. Her screams reached me and I broke down.

"NO! Stop! I'll come with you." I said watching Oceanus come forward and put Zoe down behind me. He grabbed me from behind and started pushing me forward. I thrust my mind out to find Artemis and Hestia, I felt their minds and thought, _create a shield around the camp and Zoe. I'm going to do something that will probably kill us all. _They agreed and I watched as a nearly invisible shield surround the camp and stop right in front of Zoe.

_Chaos, Nyx, and Erebus. I need help with this._ I thought and felt them return to my mind. "You have lived a life full of hatred and murder. I forfeit my life to send you to the void. I call upon the powers of Chaos, Nyx, and Erebus to help me." I said as a black aura engulfed me. I yelled and it shot outwards sending anything it touched into the void. It lasted for about three minutes before it stopped. I looked around and saw nothing but the weapons and armor of the now destroyed army. I turned around and saw Zoe watching me from behind the shield, worry clear in her eyes. I just smiled before falling to the ground.

**Hope you guys liked it. I need a beta so if you would like to be a beta then PM me, and sadly the fourth chapter may not be up fo a while since I only want to give you guys the best of my writing.**

**-SoP (just in case you don't understand it's short for Son of Poseidon.)**


End file.
